cooking
by Authorjelek
Summary: Di tengah waktu menikmati kue-kue ciptaan sang patissierre, terselip waktu di mana sang dokter membalas memasakannya. [T untuk romens implisit]


_Di tengah waktu menikmati kue-kue ciptaan sang patissierre, terselip waktu di mana sang dokter membalas memasakannya._

.

**cooking.**

[fanfiksi Kuroko no Basuke oleh Authorjelek]

.

[muramido/cooking/romance hinting in ending]

.

_enjoy...?_

.

.

I. [from murasakibara]

Kala itu, salju menerjang Jepang lagi menyisakan kontrasnya daratan putih dan langit biru gelap, nyaris segelap hitam. Di tengahnya sebuah kafe kecil, menunya didominasi kue; namun tetap kukuh tak menyebut dirinya _pastry shop_, kokinya mencolok karena gigantisme dan helaian ungunya.

Ada satu pelanggan-yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pelanggan setia sang kafe; ralat, sang _patissierre_ muda-duduk di tempat langganannya, menunggu menu baru sang koki yang sudah digembar-gemborkannya lewat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan ke ponsel si penembak jitu generasi keajaiban.

(Setidaknya di mata seorang Midorima Shintarou pesan "Mido-_chin_, aku buat menu baru lagi. Hari ini kau datang untuk mencoba?" adalah pesan gembar-gembor; pamer.)

Asal mulanya, koki kue utama itu sebenarnya mengundang semua mantan anggota setimnya di SMP ditambah Muro-_chin-_yang dia panggil begitu, dan yang menjadi pelanggan utama pertama kali adalah pemuda berambut hitam yang poninya menutup sebelah mata itu. Gadis seumuran yang dihiasi merah muda pada kepalanya itu yang kedua paling sering datang-biasanya sambil mengajak teman sejak kecilnya yang lebih sering malas dari datang, dan diam-diam pemuda hijau itu mengisi posisi ketiga, datang setiap jam pulang-kira-kira petang hingga awal malam. Midorima masih menjadi dokter _trainee _saat itu dan jam pulangnya masih tentu.

Sekarang, jam pulang pemuda Midorima yang bergelar dokter itu sudah tak berjadwal pasti namun kakinya pasti membawanya ke kafe Murasakibara pada jam tujuh kurang kecuali ada pasien mendadak. Terkadang mengambil jam istirahat, terkadang memang waktunya pulang. Dan dua orang lainnya sudah tak bisa rajin-rajin-kalau tidak mau disebut tidak bisa. Dua-duanya sekarang ada di negri Paman Sam, satu dengan alasan kampung halaman dan satunya karena menjadi manajer dari sahabatnya yang ditarik oleh dunia basket internasional.

Ah, Midorima sendiri tidak mengerti. Kadang mengusir stres mungkin; manfaat dari makanan manis katanya-atau sekadar diam-diam mengisi rindu. Rindu masa remaja, kedoknya.

.

.

II. [for midorima]

Kue yang warnanya nuansa merah itu terhidang sempurna di hadapannya, terhias dengan benda bulat kecil mirip sereal; plural; di atasnya.

Berhubung meja itu untuk sepasang, Murasakibara langsung menduduki kursi yang tersisa di meja Midorima dan seperti biasanya alih-alih membantu koki lain yang kewalahan pembeli, menontoni pelanggan setianya itu dengan tangan menumpu kepalanya, santai. Bahkan bosnya sudah bosan mengingatkan.

"Anggap saja kue tahun baru untuk Mido-_chin_." Pesan pertama yang ditangkap telinga Midorima semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kafe hari ini.

Oh iya, sekarang tanggal satu Januari-makanya baju yang ia kenakan bukan setelan formal seperti biasa. Makanya kafenya lebih ramai dari biasa juga, walaupun sikap acuh Murasakibara tak berubah dari biasa. Dan anehnya, ia tak terlihat mengundang orang selain dirinya-Midorima-dan itu biasa juga.

"Merah? Ini stroberi?"

"Mm-hm," jawab Murasakibara sembari menggeleng pelan sementara rautnya bukan yang ingin memberi kejutan.

Penasaran, namun yang empu nama Shintarou itu malas bertanya lebih, sehingga ia memilih untuk langsung menanyakan rasanya pada lidahnya sendiri. Indra perasanya itu langsung mengirimkan rangsangan yang membuat matanya terbelalak ketika kaget menyadari dari baunya pun bahan yang digunakan adalah familiar baginya. Lebih dari familiar, bahkan Midorima bisa menyatakan ini termasuk rasa favoritnya.

"Kacang merah," ia menggumam pelan. Murasakibara pun langsung menjawabnya dengan bentuk positif, artinya mengiyakan. Dan sebentar setelahnya, Midorima sudah memuaskan-secara tak langsung-sang koki dengan menghabiskans potong kue yang disajikan untuknya.

Yang lebih melegakan lagi, ketika sadar air muka Midorima sedikit lebih cerah setelah menghabiskannya.

"Mido-_chin,_" kantung plastik berisi sekotak kue tiba-tiba sudah berada di mejanya, "ini sisanya untuk Mido-_chin_."

Ah, Midorima yang menyadari bahwa ia terlihat sangat bahagia memakannya tadi pun harus tersedak malu, "Tak perlu, terimakasih." Dan mencoba menolaknya, seperti biasa dengan 1000 alasannya sebagai _tsundere_.

"Eh? Aku kurang suka kacang merah... Mido-_chin_ kan suka, untukmu semua saja."

Sedangkan Murasakibara selalu simpel, sejak dulu.

"Kau bisa memberikannya sebagai bonus untuk para pelanggan, Murasakibara," dengus sambil mencari alasan baru, "Lihat, pelangganmu sudah menumpuk di sana."

Dan Murasakibara mencoba berpikir sebelum menjawabnya lagi, "Kurasa jangan. Soalnya ini kue untuk tahun baru Mido-_chin_. Aa, edisi spesial... Mungkin."

Eh-barusan itu... Murasakibara memilih kata-kata untuk merayunya, kalau ia tak salah dengar?

"...Hmph. Ya sudahlah kalau kau memaksa."

Dan Midorima kalah argumen dengan indahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu," ucap Midorima seraya beranjak dari kursinya, dan tangannya menggenggam plastik dari Murasakibara. Kalau tak ada ramai-ramai celoteh dari antrian pelanggan, mungkin ini namanya bisu di tengah Si Ungu dan Hijau itu. Dan ketika pintu itu dibuka saat kaki pemuda setinggi dua meter-an itu melangkah di tengah salju, seperti biasa-

"Silakan datang lagi lain kali..."

-yang datar dari pria 26 tahun bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

(Ah, Midorima baru ingat kalau tadi pagi Oha-Asa spesial tahun baru menyebutkan Cancer akan mendapat kejutan Tahun Baru di awal tahun.)

.

.

III. [from midorima]

Deringan ponselnya membuat pria yang satu semester lagi menambah umurnya berkedut lelah, dongkol. Ia bingung apakah si Ungu yang biasa membagi, err, menjual kue padanya itu masih anak kecil yang masih perlu diawasi.

Bahkan mungkin dia lebih ceroboh daripada waktu-waktu sedasawarsa lalu, hingga bisa sakit dengan alasan bodoh begini.

Diare, demam tinggi, kelelahan.

Yang terakhir itu sumber utama, dan pertama kalinya dialami oleh teman yang lebih jangkung darinya itu.

Kemarin, di tengah jam kerja ia mendapat telepon dengan pihak penelepon menyuara dengan tak tenang dan suaranya goyang. Pasalnya, koki utama mereka yang paling tekun membuat kue-walau beberapa dihabiskan sendiri, mendadak sakit... dan yang lebih mengkuatirkan adalah ini rekor pertama sejak ia bekerja harus mengambil libur karena sakit. Murasakibara Atsushi terkenal di antara rekan kerjanya dari perut anti racun setelah beberapa kali mengalami kasus tidak sengaja memakan bahan beracun-ini diartikan dalam makanan berjamur atau basi-tetapi tetap kebal dan sehat-sehat saja. Tentu sekarang bosnya sudah panik sendiri kalau yang barusan dimakan koki kesayangannya itu racun dengan tingkat bahaya tinggi.

Midorima mendengus.

Diagnosanya, kelelahan membuat kekebalan tubuhnya merendah, apalagi sekarang musim dingin yang membuat tubuh lebih rentan dari suhu yang dinginnya di atas normal. Yang lebih parah lagi, kelelahannya kemungkinan besar karena _overwork _membuat kue yang resepnya baru saja ditemukan pria bernama kecil Atsushi itu; dan ia waktu itu ingin memodifikasinya sedikit.

Tapi, sebenarnya bagian yang paling menjengkelkan Midorima adalah saat mendengar bagaimana Murasakibara menunda waktu istirahatnya dengan kata, "...kuenya belum jadi. Sudah seminggu Mido-_chin_ tidak ke sini, aku merasa kalau dia ke sini lagi kue baru akan menghiburnya seperti tanggal satu lalu."

Sejak kapan Murasakibara peduli dengan hal seperti itu? Murasakibara termotivasi, Murasakibara bekerja keras, Murasakibara... melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain?

Walaupun pada akhirnya Midorima terdampar di kediaman teman sakitnya itu juga.

Beberapa ketukan di depan pintu _flat_ dan Murasakibara telah nampak di depannya dengan kondisi muka merah, mata lebih sayu dari biasa, dan uap-uap nafasnya terasa lebih hangat daripada orang normal. Dan gemetar tubuhnya juga tak terlalu samar saat ia memaksakan membuka untuk tamunya lalu bersapa dengan udara dingin menusuk di luar. Untung saja Murasakibara sudah lebih dewasa sehingga mau berdiri di saat lemah untuk menjawab bel-bel yang berbunyi meminta buka pintu itu.

Tapi, Midorima bisa membaca, setidaknya sedikit, kalau raut Murasakibara menunjukkan ada kelegaan melihat yang menjenguknya adalah orang yang ia kenal hampir setiap hari mengunjungi kafe tempat ia bekerja.

"Masuk, Mido-_chin_."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak merawat dirimu sama sekali kalau aku tidak masuk."

Perkiraannya benar seratus persen ketika melihat air panas dengan lembar handuk kecil yang sudah mendingin-ini sudah tidak diganti berapa jam, entah; dan bungkusan snek tercecer di mana-mana. Satu-satunya obat yang ia lihat hanyalah obat diare habis dua dari lima tablet. Ah, sial. Murasakibara hanya bisa memasak kue-dan untuk memasaknya saja dia tak punya tenaga. Pantas saja barusan termometer Midorima mengeceknya dan menunjukkan angka 39 derajat celcius. Bisa bergerak membuka pintu saja tadi sudah untung.

"Diareku sudah sembuh, Mido-_chin_. Tapi aku masih meriang dan suhu tubuhku tak kunjung turun."

Ah, julukan perut anti racunnya tak main-main ternyata.

"Makananmu, Murasakibara. Kompresmu. Tak ada obat. Tak ada perawatan. Kau kira Tuhan apa, mau menyembuhkanmu tanpa usaha?" -sementara Midorima juga masih kolot dengan prinsipnya yang dipegang teguh sejak kecil.

Murasakibara diam mendengarnya, lebih karena malas bicara saat tubuhnya yang untuk jalan saja sudah agak sempoyongan. Ia memilih berbaring dengan balutan selimut menggulung seluruh badannya dan giginya pun masih sedikit menggeletuk menandakan meriangnya masih menyisa walaupun pemanas sudah nyala.

Tapi dia santai karena merasa kompresnya sudah berganti sendiri, dan ada kehangatan orang lain mengisi ruangannya.

"_Nee, _Mido-_chin__. _Untuk apa merawatku sampai di rumah segala?" Ia bertanya karena tahu dulu Midorima lebih sering acuh daripada peduli kepadanya.

Dan perlu beberapa detik untuk keheningan sebelum bibir pihak yang ditanya menjawab, "Aku dokter. Sudah wajar kalau ada yang sakit aku merawat."

'Hmm' pelan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, dan Murasakibara melihat kalau pemuda satu-satunya yang menemani dia di kamar sudah berjalan ke dapur-sayangnya, matanya sudah tidak kuat membuka lebih lama sehingga gelap cepat mendominasi penglihatannya ketika kelopak itu menutup tanpa peduli keinginan Murasakibara untuk menyaksikan aktivitas Midorima lebih lama.

-Midorima membuatnya diselimuti kehangatan yang menjadi lagu tidurnya, sepertinya.

.

.

IV. [for murasakibara]

Dentingan panci dan beberapa alat masak lainnya menjadi musik tersendiri bagi tidur Murasakibara sehingga saat ia tersadar, ternyata ia sudah 5 jam beristirahat di dekapan selimut tebalnya. Bangun pun rasanya karena dibangunkan oleh ciuman lembut bebauan harum dari dapur.

Tunggu. Midorima memasak untuknya?

Rasanya tak perlu terburu-buru menguak rasa ingin tahunya saat ia sudah mendengar ada langkah mendekat dengan nampan yang di atasnya mangkok dengan kepul asap. Toh, pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemegang kata kerja memasak itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun," lalu menaruh nampan di meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang sang tuan rumah, "aku buatkan bubur. Makanlah, kusuapi."

Jujur saja, Murasakibara masih bergidik setiap merasakan hawa perhatian kuat bila menguar dari teman berambut hijaunya ini.

"Nng, memangnya Mido-_chin_ bisa memasak? Setahuku Mido-_chin_ benci sekali jadi tidak mungkin bisa, kan?"

Namun, Murasakibara tetap berusaha menjawab sesimpel apa yang terpikir di otaknya.

"Diam." Ia tahu, Murasakibara tahu temannya sedikit sensitif soal singgungannya barusan, "Buka mulutmu. Setidaknya aku tidak memasakkan racun. Kau harus makan ini sebelum minum obat."

Ah, iya. Mata ungunya pun bisa melihat tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, ada koper yang membuka di atasnya obat-obatan. Parasetamol, sepertinya.

"Mmm..." Dan Murasakibara tak pernah menjadi anak yang benar-benar melawan, apalagi kalau mengetahui lawan bicaranya lebih kuat daripada dia; dalam hal basket dulu ia kenal Akashi, dan sekarang ia sadar kalau di hadapannya adalah seorang dokter.

"..."

Tapi ia rasa bau harum yang menggelitik hidungnya tadi hanyalah sekadar rayuan palsu belaka.

"Buburmu pahit, Mido-_chin_. Tidak enak."

Lalu tubuhnya digulingkan ke arah berlawanan.

(Sementara Midorima tertohok sekuatnya.)

Embusan napas sebelum ada kata-kata lanjutan dari pria patisier itu, "Bahkan snek yang biasa kumakan juga tidak enak rasanya, pahit. Aku jadi malas makan, ini aneh, sih."

Oh-Midorima menyadari permasalahannya.

"Murasakibara, menghadaplah ke sini. Makan. Kau harus minum obat."

Tetapi orang sakit memang minta dimanja hingga menggelengkan kepala sekuatnya, ya.

Dan Midorima dibuat mendengus lagi. Ia terpaksa menegakkan kakinya yang terduduk, membuat tangannya mencengkram pria sakit tak nafsu makan di sebelahnya. Selimut itu telah terbalut erat seakan-akan menyatu dengan pemuda satunya. Dari berdirinya ia bisa melihat bahwa pria ungu itu memejam erat-erat karena bandel; malas makan. Cengkramannya makin erat, hingga tangan-tangannya membentuk urat karena beratnya mantan _center _Teikou itu tak tanggung-tanggung. Niatnya, ia berusaha menggulingkan Murasakibara ke arahnya, tapi ternyata sulit juga.

"Aah, sakiiit! Tak usah mencengkramku sekuat itu-"

Ah, sepertinya tenaga mendekamnya lebih kuat daripada menggulingkannya.

"..." terdiam seiring kedua tangannya yang dilepaskan, Midorima mencoba mengingat dia seorang pasien sekarang, "Makanya berbaliklah. Kau harus makan."

Murasakibara mengerutkan alisnya tak suka, namun tetap membalikkan badan mendengar ancaman dokter yang menyukai cara memaksa itu. Sedangkan inderanya melihat lagi, melihat jelas hingga memilih untuk tertegun sebentar.

"Mido-_chin_, kau masih main basket, ya? Masih memakai _tapping_."

Jemari-jemari lentik Midorima memiliki perban sebagai hiasan, menggulungnya rapi. Jujur saja, Murasakibara sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan itu, ia sudah samar mengingat bagaimana Midorima dulu dengan rajinnya menutupi tangan-tangan itu dengan putih. Yang sudah lama ia saksikan semenjak dewasa menjemput mereka adalah tangan-tangan polos Midorima, kukunya masih rapi hasil perawatannya saat SMA. Lalu tiba-tiba ia melihatnya lagi, bagi melihat kenangan yang diputar balik pelan-pelan.

Tapi ia rasa sekarang alasannya berbeda. Hanya saja, masih gemas untuk menanyakannya.

"Tak perlu mengurusinya. Sekarang buka mulutmu," Murasakibara benar-benar membuka mulutnya lagi kali ini, dan merasakan sesendok bubur hangat menyusur mulutnya, "ini terasa pahit karena kau masih sakit. Flumu berpengaruh."

Murasakibara diam saja sambil menelan lalu membuka mulutnya lagi untuk suapan selanjutnya.

(Ah, karena tadi jawaban Midorima begitu, mungkin untuk sekali ini saja ia berpikir bahwa prasangka mengenai tangannya itu benar.)

.

.

Masakan; Murasakibara tak pernah memikirkan arti lebihnya karena ia malas untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

Masakan itu; Murasakibara tak pernah menyadari artinya, namun yang ia tahu hayalah arti dalam fungsi mengisi perutnya.

Masakan itu, Murasakibara mulai membuka matanya, dan ia merasa bahwa masakan bisa dilihat keindahannya, dihirup apa baunya, dikecap dengan lidah, diucapkan apa rasanya, didengar apa beritanya, dan ia mulai mencoba melakukannya-kali ini memasak yaitu bentuk verbal dari kata bendanya.

Masakan itu tanpa sadar membuatnya terhubung dengan orang lain, dan ia tahu bahwa sekarang bukan hanya satu langit yang menghubungkannya, dan bukan hanya satu cabang olahraga yang ia yakin ia kuasai.

Masakan itu merubah hidupnya, dan masakan itu, ia tahu, bahwa bukan hanya ia yang membuatnya, juga ada yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Basket itu membuatnya menemukan arti cinta-ia setelah lama sadar bahwa ia mulai melirik basket lebih dari sekadar 'apa yang bisa ia lakukan' dan cinta itu tak perlu dibagi ke satu hal saja. Ia juga suka, lebih menyukai malah, masakan.

Masakan itu terdiri dari berbagai warna terkadang menyatu hingga tak dapat diutarakan melalui kata-kata. Lebih berwarna daripada rambutnya dan rekan-rekannya di Generasi keajaiban. Bahkan terkadang menyiratkan warna-warna kehidupan.

_Masakan itu..._

.

.

Murasakibara merasakan kelopak matanya masih berat walaupun dirinya agak terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan tertidur. Parasetamol yang diberikan kepadanya tadi ampuh ternyata. Hanya beberapa menit setelah kegiatan makannya usai, dan ia sudah tidak sadar lagi apa yang terjadi. Padahal Midorima datang tadi agak siang tapi sekarang kegelapan malam sudah absolut di langit. Lima jam tidur sebelumnya sudah ditambah entah berapa jam lagi olehnya. Tapi dingin sudah tak menyeruak seperti tadi lagipula ia merasakan kehangatan lebih di sampingnya.

Oh, Midorima juga ketiduran di sini.

Murasakibara mengecek manual temperaturnya sendiri, seperti yang ia sangka istirahat lebih dari 5 jam sudah cukup untuk manusia berkekebalan tubuh tinggi sepertinya. Ketika menumpu kepala dengan tangan kanannya, ia merentangkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kiri Midorima yang letaknya agak jauh dari jangkauannya karena terarah bebas ke bawah. Ah, masih dibalut _tapping_ ternyata.

'Ngg, benar ada lukanya.' Murasakibara sedikit iseng, mengintip sedikit balut perban yang ia coba buka. 'Mido-_chin _benar menghabiskan 5 jam tadi untuk latihan memasak sampai bisa, hmm...'

Matanya kembali menatap sosok berambut hijau yang menikmati lelap tidurnya. Menatapnya lebih intens hingga ke lekukan yang terbentuk di parasnya dengan sempurna. Tidak memakai tatapan spesial sih, hanya tatapan cuek seperti biasa. Dan ada saat di mana ia menghilang dari kesadarannya dan melakukan segala sesuatu seperti refleks-

-Murasakibara sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia terlalu dekat, hingga hidungnya meraih helai-helai poni Midorima, hingga ia dapat menghirup jelas bau sampo yang dipakai pemuda hijau ini, hingga ia sendiri membelalakkan matanya kaget walau hanya sekejap saja.

'...Oh, ya, kuenya belum selesai.'

Sebelum memasak mengalihkan atensinya lagi, dan waktu itu Murasakibara agak lupa pada akhirnya untuk siapa kue itu diberikan.

.

.

_...menjelaskan hal rumit yang_ _tak bisa kita jelaskan dengan logika dan lisan kita._

_._

**_fin._**

_._

A/N: ...akhirnya iya, itu hint yang saya buat untuk membuat fiksi ini nerjang yang namanya genre romens karena saya suka hint-hint nanggung walaupun kadang kesel juga HAHAHAHA /dan kayak ini ada yang baca aja/ dan berhubung ini lebih dari setengahnya dibuat pake tab, dan sisanya dilanjutin di mode edit ffn-nya langsung, emang berantakan dari segi tanda baca, dan saya terlalu males untuk mbenahin *sighs

dan pada akhirnya, akhirnya saya bisa ngasih kontribusi muramido ke fandom ini yeaaaay (ini dreamy pair bagi saya samhaw) dan maaf sekali bila a/n ini curhat banget seakan ada yang baca nih cerita *sighs lagi*

anyway thanks banget buat Dora tertjintah yang rela ngasih ide pas saya buntu, padahal saya sendiri tahu dia agak gimana ke MuraMido hahah. **Sparkling Cloudy Day's** kau benar-benar membantu kak, HAHAH.

dan terimakasih jugayang rela membaca sampai sini. _oh, i appreciate you so much, dear reader._ terima kasih udah bertahan ampe akhir, ya *kissbai *dimuntahin


End file.
